Second Chance
by Ribbonseal
Summary: Sequel to Losing You, but can be read by itself. The weird highschooler Allen Walker meets the bad-tempered College Student Yuu Kanda. Shall they gain the happiness lost by their first reincarnations? Yullen.


**MY SECOND FANFICTION!! Thank you for the reviews they make me feel so happy o**

**A few warnings:**

**1.) I have no beta so grammar mistakes will be common.**

**2.) I suck at conversation.**

**3.) I suck talking, I actually do. I talk too fast, too quiet, and too off topic.**

**4.) FORGIVE ME FOR ANY OCCNESS!!!!!**

**5.) I do not own D gray-man. If I did, it wouldn't be on hiatus; it would suck, and also be full of extreme Yullenness.**

**6.) I don't know British much even though this **_**is **_**in London.**

**7.) Cause it's school, there will be OCs**

**

* * *

**

The Second Chance

Allen shook his white bangs out of his face. _I should really get a haircut_, he thought absent mindedly. He glanced at his watch and cursed. It was already 7:40?! He grabbed his backpack and began to hastily to toss things into it, barely remembering to give some food to his cat, Timcapy. She meowed annoyed as he almost stepped on her tail.

"Sorry Timcapy, gotta run!" He hopped over his cat and passed by his godfather Cross Marian sitting on the couch with a wine class in his hand. "Cross, can you stop drinking every _bloody minute _of the day?"

"Shut the hell up, Brat. I'll drink when I want and still live longer than you." Cross replied. "You going to school?"

"Why of course, dear Godfather. Of course it wouldn't utterly absurd for me to run around like this and _not _be going to school." He got that last thing into his backpack and ran through the front door. "Cheers!"

"Don't end up bringing new boyfriend to fuck with on the first day!" was his reply.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Allen was an orphan forced to live with his so-called godfather. Who the hell decided that this bastard, this smoking alcoholic womanizer who was also the Satan incarnate be a _godfather? _It was a great mystery to him.

Allen sprinted down the sidewalk and dodged cars till he reached a street that he would have to wait for the light to change. He rolled back and forth on his feet. Looking down he noticed his shoelace was untied. _If I trip when I'm running now, I'll definitely be late. _With that thought in mind he bent down and tied his laces. Satisfied he stood up.

The light changed and the cars moved down the street. There was now a clear view across it. On the opposite sidewalk stood a tall man with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail. His eyes glittered with personality and he was dressed darkly with a black coat with white accents and black trousers.

All in all, one of most attractive men, Allen had ever seen. He whispered, "Beautiful…"

Wait…did he just think that about a guy? Wasn't he a guy?!

It seemed like the man had noticed him too, and was staring at him. Allen blushed, thinking that he was ogling his white hair. He sighed, wondering if he should have it dyed. _It would be one less weird thing to worry about_, he thought as he traced his scar on his left eye with his left gloved hand. Sighing again, he ran across street. He faltered in his step as he realized he would be able to see the man better.

He reached the other side and turned to look at the man. He was young, definitely in college and had high cheekbones. He was also glaring at Allen extremely, extremely pissed off. Allen sighed, such a waste, he would look so much more approachable if he smiled. Allen smiled at the man as he passed him to try and cheer him up. He caught a faint flicker of surprise on the man's face before it returned to its stoic demeanor as he turned away.

Allen looked at his watch, 7:50. _Good time, now I just have to run a few more blocks, he thought. _He sped up now and barely noticed the shock faces of pedestrians as he flew by them. He saw a flicker of flags and skidded to a stop. There in front of him stood Black Order High School.

He flipped his backpack in front of him and rummaged for a map. "Damn it all…how could I be so brilliant to forget the map…?" Allen murmured.

"Need help with something?"

Allen looked up. There in front of him stood a pretty Chinese girl with pigtails and an insanely short skirt. Was that the uniform? "I seemed to have misplaced my map; do you know where the main office is?"

"Of course! C'mon it's this way." She pulled him along towards the school. "By the way, why do you need to go there?"

"I need to get a schedule; you see I'm new here." Allen said, smiling. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee! My brother Komui is the vice principal so I know where everything and anything is at this school!" Lenalee said with smile. She continued to drag Allen along. "And here we are!"

It front of them stood nondescript door. She opened the door, yelling out, "Brother! There's a new kid here named…What's your name?"

In front of them stood a desk that looked like it should bend underneath the massive amount of paper on it. Allen blanched at the huge pile, nervously smiled and, said, "Allen, Allen Walker. My godfather Cross said he knows your brother."

"Allen? Alright, Brother there's a boy named Allen Walker!" Lenalee yelled.

_Is there even anyone here except that pile of pa—?! _Allen jumped and was unable to finish that thought as a head poked up from the giant pile of paper. "Dear God!"

"You called, Lenalee dear?"

"Yes I did Brother, and were you sleeping again?" accused Lenalee, her hands on her hips.

"Hello dear sister!" Komui jumped out and glomped Lenalee. "Of course I wasn't sleeping; how could I sleep when my beloved wonderful sister is here~?"

"Uh-huh, like you were doing your work? Reever is going to angry at you again." Lenalee scolded. She turned to Allen. "By the way, this is my brother, Komui."

"Oh, hi! Who is this?" Komui said.

"Allen Walker, sir. It's delightful to me you." Allen said a little creeped out. Komui had a wide, almost pedophilic smile, a white beret, and was wearing a white lab coat with the school's crest on its left breast. "How do you do? My godfather Cross said he knew you. Actually," Allen deadpanned. "He said, and I quote, 'Go to Black Order High or you'll get hell from me. The idiotic sister complex crybaby Komui is the vice principal there so at least he'll make sure you don't killed by stupid bastards or pick up too many fags,'"

The sweat drops on Lenalee and Komui were almost visible. Komui cleared his throat. "Ok then…well back to business! So Cross dumped you here?" The smile was back.

"Err, yes and he said to give you this letter." Allen said. He took out his backpack and rummaged again. After several minutes searching he came up with a slightly squashed letter. "Here you go!"

Komui took the letter and slit it open. He took out the letter and began to murmur smart words. "Hmm…I see…of course…" He turned to the waiting pair and said, "Cross is leaving for a lecture in…ahh," he checked the letter. "America!"

"Cross…is leaving?" Allen said.

"Umm…Yes?" Komui replied. He cocked his head questionably to the side. A dark evil aura was beginning to surround Allen. "Allen…?"

"Did he leave any…DEBTS?" Allen asked.

"N-not that he said," Komui getting more confused. Why was he asking about debts?

"Then that's fine!" Allen said with a smile. The dark evil aura was gone as fast as it had come and now Allen had a smile bright enough to burn your eyes. "If there are no debts then it's completely fine! Now, I really do need my schedule."

"Alright…? Oh yeah, here you go," Komui said. He searched his massive pile of papers and gave it to him. "Let's see you have first period science with Reever Wenham, second period gym with Mr. Rose, third period math with Mr. Grove, fourth period English with Miranda Lotto, fifth period French with Madame Donohue, seventh period history with Professor Bookman, and eighth period music with Kathy Maria!"

"And~ now that you have your schedule we can go to class now! Bye Brother!" Lenalee said, grabbing Allen's hand and running out of the room before being glomped again by Komui. "C'mon our classes are nearby so I can show you wear to go. You're in Year 11 right? I'm in the sixth form."

"Yes, and thank you for helping me so much," Allen politely said.

"No need to be so polite, Allen." Lenalee said smiling. "We're nearly the same age any way."

_Ding!!! Ding!!_

"Crap that's the bell, see ya at lunch!" Lenalee yelled as she ran into a classroom.

Allen was left standing in the hall in front of his classroom. He gulped nervously before opening the door. The teacher turned and smiled, "Class, we have a new student. Allen, come here."

Allen walked forward till he was facing the class. He said, "Hello, my name is Allen Walker."

Reever (the teacher) said, "His godfather is Cross Marian, the well-known scientist."

"As well of alcoholic, smoker, and womanizer," Allen muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Reever asked.

"Nothing at all Mr. Wenham," Allen replied his dark smile plastered over his face. How sharp are his ears?

"Well then, you may sit next to Johnny is the second to last row," Reever said.

As Allen walked down the aisle, he heard whispering from the other students.

"Did you see his hair?"

"Do you think it's real?"

"Who has hair like that?"

"Look at his scar!"

"Why is he wearing gloves in this weather?"

"Does he have something weird with his hands too?"

Allen sighed. Always it was like this, always. He attracted attention where ever he went. The dye job seemed more and more enticing. He ignored the rest of the stares and sat down in his seat. The boy next to him swiveled in his seat toward him.

"Where you're from? And is that hair real? Why is it white?"

Allen blinked at the sudden flood of questions. "I was born here but I just moved back from India because my godfather travels a lot. And yes, my hair is real it's white from trauma."

"Really? You came from India? You don't have any tan or anything! By, the way my name is Johnny!" Johnny said excitedly. "What's Cross Marian like? He's really well known!"

Allen raised his eyebrows. He thought, _hyper much?_ But the problem right now was how to answer the question. Giving it a moment's thought, he decided to give a downplayed description of Cross. "Hmm…Cross. Women hate him or love him. He's a pervert who smokes too much and drinks too much, too."

"A-are you exaggerating?" Johnny said with disbelief.

"Oh, not at all." Allen replied.

"Why are you wearing gloves in this heat?" Johnny asked.

Allen stiffened and said shortly, "No reason."

The short succinct reply ended the conversation then. Allen yawned and looked at Reever. He already heard this lecture at his other school. Laying his head on his hands; he closed his eyes and prepared to take a nap. He smiled inwardly and thought of the long haired man he saw earlier. He wasn't sure when his daydreams turned into dreams but it seemed like after a few minutes passed Johnny was shaking him awake.

Allen jumped up in surprise. "Eh? Eh?" he said confusedly.

Johnny laughed, "First period had ended you know. Also, what were you dreaming about? You blushing and smiling a lot."

Allen flushed in embarrassment. He didn't actually remember what the dream was about. All he could recall was that it was a very, very good dream. He frowned and said. "I can't remember."

"Well, I have to get to my next class, bye!" Johnny called as he ran down the hall.

Allen waved good bye and sighed. It was time for the next class.

---------------------------------------------------

_Lunch_

Allen laid his trays on the table. Lunch. He was rather tired already. After the first period he had to go through introductions four more times, in each class. He wondered where Lenalee was, or Johnny. It was a little lonely to eat by himself, not that he wasn't used to it.

He began to eat through his mountain of food. Nothing, not even depression would stop him from enjoying his food. Without noticing it, a huge group of people had gathered around him watching him eat without stopping. Every now and then, a girl would rush away nauseous. It was frightening how much he ate. He didn't chew much; he _inhaled_ it in. He finished his food in exactly 13 minutes, as timed by someone's stopwatch. He picked up his trays and went back in line for MORE FOOD? Most of the watching student body had jaws hanging down in shock. HE WAS_ STILL_ HUNGRY?

He was about to pick more when a girl came and hit him on the head. "Allen, Brother told me you eat a lot but leave some for the rest of us!"

Allen rubbed his head indignantly, "But Lenalee, I didn't have breakfast and the food here is so good!"

Lenalee sighed and said, "You're hopeless." She turned around and saw most of the students in the cafeteria staring at Allen. "You know everyone is staring at you because you're eating so much."

"They are?" Allen asked, honestly surprised.

"You are so oblivious!" Lenalee said, exasperated. "Here, let's go eat." She pulled him to a table and began to eat her normal portion of food. "Have you made some friends?"

Allen shrugged. "I guess. This boy Johnny seemed rather nice in first period and he wasn't scared by me. Most people avoid me because of my strange appearance."

"You can't be serious. You do realize you're really pretty, right?" Lenalee said.

"I'm pr-PRETTY?" Allen choked out. "Do _you_ realize I'm a guy right?"

"Uh but like, you are gay right?" Lenalee said. "If you aren't I'm gonna hit myself."

"Heh?! I'm not gay!" Allen asked, quite shocked.

"Dude, your clothes are tighter than a girl's, you walk like a girl, AND you look like girl. You can not be straight. "Lenalee said. "You are just like a character from a BL story!"

"I am strai-BL? What's BL?" Allen said, confused.

"BL is boy's love, you know gay porn and romance. They're quite interesting. And you," And here Lenalee smiled darkly. "Will be perfect for my doujinshis."

"Do I want to know what you write?" Allen questioned hesitantly.

"Absolutely not!" said Lenalee smiling. "Besides, we DO need to go to class now, you know."

"Alright, but one last question, am I really that girly?" Allen said

Lenalee took a long look at him and said, "Yes."

--------------------------------------

_Seventh Period_

"I wonder what Professor Bookman is like…" Allen thought out loud as he walked to his classroom.

"HE'S LIKE A PANDA!"

Allen jumped at least 2 feet into the air after skidded away. Standing behind him was a _positively _grinning redhead. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a bright bandanna that clashed horrible with his hair and was dressed in a bright clothes. "Who the bloody hell are you?! You just scared the pants off me!"

He waved and his grin widened. "Why, I'm Lavi Bookman! Gramps said he couldn't be here today so I'm substituting!"

"H-How _old_ are you?" Allen stuttered.

"18 years old, more or less," Lavi said airily. "Wait a minute…" Lavi leaned forward and laughed out loud. "Why you're the 'Moyashi', Yuu was talking about!"

"What??" Allen said confused.

"Hey, did you see a tall Japanese guy and hair like a girl on your way to school?" Lavi asked.

"Huh?? I did, but why are you asking me such a weird question?" Allen answered, still getting nothing.

"THIS ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!," Lavi shouted, ignoring Allen. The students milling around them jumped in shocked as Lavi hollered. "Yuu has someone who likes ohmygod! And he's in my class! Hey, where are you going?"

Allen was inching away into the classroom, trying to hide from the hyperactive rabbit. "To class? Don't you need to teach?"

"Oh yeahhh…I forgot!" said the rabbit, which then scampered into the classroom.

Allen walked in at a respectable pace and went to the front of the classroom.

"Student people!!! Look you have a hot boy in front of you, look to the front!" Lavi called to the class.

Allen put his face in his hands. Why, oh why does he have this person for a teacher on the first day? Does God hate him or something? People were actually turning around to pay attention.

"Alright peoples, this is a new student named ALLEN WALKER A.K.A. BEANSPROUT!!" Lavi cried out excitedly.

Allen sputtered out indignantly, "I am not a beansprout!"

"Course you are! You're fucking short! And you have white hair!" Lavi definitely had ADHD. "Oh yeah go sit over there." He waved vaguely.

Allen sat down. This must have been the strangest introduction he had ever gone through. The people around him were looking at him, curiously. Ugh. It felt like Lavi had sucked out all the energy in him. He did seem nice enough but way, way too over excited.

A girl who was dressed in a gothic fashion near by turned to him and said, "Hey you are pretty cute; Wanna go out with me?"

Allen turned red and said hastily, "I apologize; I really couldn't go out with you."

The girl pouted, "Why not? Aren't I pretty?"

Allen said, surprised. "I've just met you!"

The girl's eyebrows shot up into her bangs, "So why does that matter? It's such a pity! You're just so adorable I want to hug you to death! By the way, my name's Rhode, Rhode Camelot."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rhode." Allen said politely. He was definitely not expecting the next action. (He really should have.)

"You know what? I changed my mind; I think I will hug you!" Rhode jumped up and threw herself at Allen. She hugged him like he was a teddy bear, unmercifully tight. He tripped as he tried to pull Rhode off him and fell down. Rhode held on, arms around his neck. She was nuzzling him with her cheek. "You are so cute~!!!!!"

"Ummm Rhode??" asked Allen hesitantly. "Everyone is staring at us!" He saw Lavi doing absolutely nothing to help the situation. On the contrary, he was positively laughing his head off. "Lavi you're the teacher, do something!!"

Lavi halfheartedly trying to stop his giggling as he said, "R-Rhode…stop…hehehe….glomping…Allen!"

Rhode pouted and said, "Fine!" She stood up gracefully and held a hand out to Allen.

"Thank you." Allen replied, taking her hand and standing up. "I would ask you to not repeat that act again in class please."

"Not again in class…?" Rhode said. Her eyes lit up in realization. "Alright…I won't jump hug you again, in class!"

Allen smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding. It wouldn't be proper to interrupt the class every day."

"Hey, are done with your lovemaking? You're disturbing the class," Lavi called.

"You bloody hypocrite!!" Allen muttered, saying louder, "Yes, Mr. Bookman."

"Now turn to page 347 and read along." Lavi flipped opened the book on his desk and began to read, "The Mongols began to invade China…shit…This crap is frigging boring!!! I'm gonna teach about how Betty Crocker came to be!"

There was a collective "HUH?" from the class. Then for the next hour, Lavi talked about cakes and cupcakes. By the end of the lesson nearly everyone was drooling from the delicious descriptions of sweets. As the bell signaling the end of the period rang shrill and loud, kids began to exit the classroom, most of them still fantasizing about the sweets.

Allen made to follow the other students before Lavi cornered him and said uncharacteristically serious, "Allen, can you come to the front of Rose Cross College after school? There's someone I want you to meet."

Allen cocked his head at the old request but accepted. He didn't know that a story was beginning. A story that would end a tale from a hundred years ago…

* * *

_**WHOOT!**_

_**It is DONE!!!!**_

_**It was going be longer and also have Kanda's POV but I felt lyk it was too long.**_

_**I'm sorry it took a while to get this out TToTT**_

_**Well so, how is it? Lavi was going to sound smart and go into a long winded explanation but then I got too lazy to do the research necessary. Next chapter….A Chance Meeting!!!**_

_**OH yeah, even if this could be called the "sequel" of Losing You it's just basically a AU fanfic!**_

_**Ahah…half the teachers are my teachers from last year. Except the music teacher…she's a plain true OC.**_

_**EDIT:Somebody pointed out a weirdness and I fixed it as best I could come up with at the moment.  
**_


End file.
